After Our Story
by EnilraCountess
Summary: A Mana Khemia fic, what happened after Jessica's Ending.. UPDATED! R&R please XD
1. Trust Vayne?

PS : Thank you for the comments, oh yeah, when I submitted this story long time ago, mana khemia category hasn't created yet :3 And I haven't loggin since that. Thank you and sorry ^^

Jess and Vayne's relationship after Jessica's Ending. I just wrote it randomly becausee I'm not satisfied by her ending!! Although **for me**, her ending is the most romantic, Nikki's ending is a humour. Sorry,sorry,sorry,and so sorry for my bad english and story. I'm not a native english speaker and my english result isn't so good. And I'm not a good story writer.

Disclaimer : I wish Mana Khemia belong to me!! Too bad it isn't

* * *

It's already 5 years since the graduation. And now,Vayne, Jess' docter, is sitting next to her bed. He slept late last night, so now he feel so sleepy while She is sleeping peacefully.

"Mmh.." She groaned, starting to awake, her groan made Vayne forgot about his sleepy eyes. "Good you awake Jess?" Vayne smiled and asked his patient gently. "Mh.. Good morning too.. Vayne.." Jess turned her head and reply his smile "It's already so bright outside. So I overslept again.. You look so sleepy.. How long have you been here?" Vayne brushed his eyes and shooked his head "It's Ok.. That means you got enough sleep.." his words lagged "uh.. I just kinda sleep too late.." Jess looked at him kinda unhappy "Aw.. You shouldn't do that.. It isn't good for your health.. You must sleep well tonight,kay?" Jess throwed her smile, Vayne nodded,He always love her smile, warm and sweet. "Now,since you awoke, I will tell Ms. Eliss to bring your breakfast. Wait here." "Okay!"

xXx

Vayne stood in front of apple tree in the garden. It's already 5 year since the graduation, already more than 4 year he've became Jess' doctor. And still find nothing to cure her completely. His mind flied to the old memories while they're all still in the same class, same workshop.

...

"Booo!!"

"Whoaa!!"

BRAK

"Whaa.. Sorry Vayne.. I didn't mean to.. Are you Ok?"

Vayne rubbed his head and suddenly got up.

"Vayne..?"

"Jess? Why'd you here?"

"Well.. I finished my breakfast and was waiting for you.. But you didn't came.. So.. I searched you and found you asleep near this tree."

"Asleep?"

"Yep,, that's why I woke you up.. You might catch flu if you sleep here.."

"Oh.. I see.. I'm sorry, are you feeling good today Jess?"

"You don't need to apologize, I'm the one that should. Hmm.. Yes.. The wind is so nice today" Jess throwed her gaze to the garden then she looked at Vayne and continue her words "So, Vayne.. What you usually do at the night? Something interesting?"

"Well actually.. I found a clue about your diseases. I'm sure if I get it,you'll feel better.."

"That's why you late to go to bed?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"You shouldn't do that.. It's not good for you.. And I'm not going to be cured completely anyway.."

There's a quite long pause between them. "It's wrong Jess. Don't say that. As long you're alive, there's still hopes too.." He hates Jess' words. That words always able to stab him deeply.

"I knew that Vayne.. But still,, what i've said is true, I may live til now, but we don't know what will happen next.." Jess looked depressed,and so do Vayne.

"Jess,you don't trust me?"

"Huh?"

"You don't believe that I'll cure you?"

"No.. I trust you Vayne.. It just.. You don't need to do that much just for my health.."

"If you trust me, then don't worry.." He took a step closer and smiled to her. "I'm not going to let you suffer by this diseases. And I'll take anything to cure you,no matter what." In a second moment, they hugged.

"Thank you Vayne.."

* * *

I am sorry for the randomness, OOCness and my bad grammars!!


	2. At least

Hi, this is the second chapter of the story. :) sorry for the long updates. And sorry for the grammar mistakes, I use present verb here.

Still Vayne x Jess .

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Vayne!"

Her voice awakens him. Vayne opens his eyes slowly, dark sky and green grass are everywhere. "Jess?" He shakes his head and looks around,"Where.. is this? Why.. are we here?"

"Vayne, listen to me." Jess gets closer to him, makes an awkward moment for Vayne. She sighs "I am sorry Vayne, I have to go now..." She stands up and leaves as she whispers ,"Thank you very much for everything..."

"Wha.. Jess!" Vayne stands up quicky and chases Jess, at the moment when he gets closer to her, he tries to reach her hand, but it's useless, no matter how hard he tries, he can't reach her.

"Jess.."

Jess turns her head to Vayne and smiles sadly, her tears are flowing. Then she keep walking.

"Jess.." Vayne chases her again, but her shadow's fading away. "Jess..." he stops chasing at the time he realizes that a billion steps won't be able to reach her.

"Don't.." his body's getting weaker and he falls to his knee as Jess' shadow's fading and getting further. "Don't go.. Jess.. I.. I..." He can't continue his words.

And then the sky's getting darker...

* * *

"Cook a doodle doo!!" "Cook a doodle doo!!"

The chickens' voice's howling and awakens Vayne. He slammed his table and stands up spontaneously. He sighs ,"Nightmare..?"

A cold wind's blowing,, giving him a bad feeling. "What was that about.." He mutters and washes his face. His mind flies to what happened before the nightmare

…......Yesterday..........

"If you trust me, then don't worry.." He took a step closer and smiled to her. "I'm not going to let you suffer by this diseases. And I'll take anything to cure you,no matter what." In a second moment, they hugged.

"Thank you Vayne.."

A silence happened at the moment they hugged. A moment where no word can describe it. And after that they couldn't know how long they've hugged

"Let's go in and wait for the dinner, shall we?"

…

"Are you okay, Jess?" Vayne follows Jess to her room, they were walking slowly, so slowly. Jess nodded and smiled "Ah, Yes, just an ordinary headache. Maybe I ate too much tonight..."

"..."

"Vayne..?"

"Ah, nothing, have you taken the medicine?" He asked her while he was opening the door for her. "Thank you, Oh, I have.. Don't worry Vayne." Before she headed to her bed, she grabbed Vayne's arm and said ,"Really, Don't worry, I don't wanna see your sad face." Then She smiled and put her face in front of his ,"C'mon Vayne. Smile for me!!". There was a silence between them but then Vayne smiles and broke the silence. "Yeah, sure, now it's time to sleep. Jess". Jess sat on her bad and waved him ,"Goodnight Vayne!! Sweet dreams!"

But He didn't go to bed, He went to the library and read there, hoping for a medicine clue. Too bad He fell asleep and what He got wasn't a sweet dream, but a nightmare. And now, He washes his face once again to sweep the nightmare away, but the shadows of the nightmare keep haunting him.

"Good morning Vayne, Did you have a nice dream last night?" Mrs. Dorothy, a maid in Philomele family greets him suddenly. Vayne turns his head and mutters ".. Yeah, not a nice dream though." His face shows a worried and scared expression. "Nevermind, Good morning too Mrs. Dorothy."

* * *

"What's wrong Vayne?" Jess asks him when he was sitting in front of her in her room for medicines. "Huh? Nothing." he replies ,"Geez, c'mon, I know something's wrong!! Are you sick? Or.. still thinking about tonight? Just so you know I'm feeling good now."

"No.."

"Then?"

"Nothing Jess, now you have to take this medicine." He takes a bottle of medicine and opens it, but before he does that, Jess stopped him. "I won't take anything before you tell me. Maybe you had a nightmare?"

"..."

"...Nightmare,right? About what?"

"I didn't say yes, Jess. Now take this medicine before I force you." He sighs and tries to remove Jess hand from the medicine, but instead of it, Jess grabs Vayne's hand and looks right to his eyes.

"Come on Vayne, you don't have to say yes, I know" She smiles, and like a magic, he can say what's bugging his mind that time.

"You went away, in my dream." he continues ," It was the worst nightmare, to see you gone forever."

Jess is still holding Vayne's hand ,"Why... Vayne, all of us will die no matter what.." she sighs ,"You shouldn't be here at the first place, you're wasting your time." then she continues awkwardly ,"It.. doesn't mean that I don't trust you, it's just.. you have better places... You have thrown your worthy time here. I... feel sad about that, you are better than this. And.. You know that my disease can't be cured completely. You have no reason to be here."

Vayne stays in silence, he wants to say something, a feeling that harbors in his heart. But he doesn't know what is that and where to start.

"Vayne?"

"Jess..."

"My words are true, aren't they?" Jess takes her hand away, waiting for his answer, which is maybe the saddest thing that she will hear.

"...No."

Vayne grabs Jess' hand that she has taken away, he looks into her eyes and continues his words ,"That's.. not true Jess. I want to cure you, I.. I.. don't want to leave you. Even if what I'm doing is useless. At least I can spend my time with you.. until the time comes."

* * *

End of chapter 2!! I don't know will I write chapter 3 or not.

Thank you very much for reading ^^

I'd like to get some reviews please if you read this :P ? I wanna know your opinions and suggestions. Thanks ^^


End file.
